


Danger Will Robinson

by bella8876



Series: 30 days of Sterek drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella8876/pseuds/bella8876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew where this was going.  The same place it went with the girl at the ice cream place.  And the guy at the bowling alley.  And the drag queen that one time they’d actually gone to Jungle with to Danny to help him get over a bad break up.  She was going to ask him out and Derek was going to decline and then she would be crushed.  Because who wouldn’t be crushed after getting turned down by Derek Hale?  There might even be tears.  There had been at the bowling alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger Will Robinson

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of my 30 days of Sterek challenge.
> 
> Prompt: "This was meant to be."

Stiles leaned against the hostess stand and watched as Amber flipped her hair over her shoulder and laughed. Derek only offered her a terse smile in return. She took that for encouragement rather than the subtle brush off Derek meant for it to be, and soldiered on, leaning into his space and shoving her very impressive cleavage right under Derek’s nose. 

_“Danger Will Robinson,”_ Stiles’s inner voice said as Derek pulled away, expertly extracted her hand from the sleeve of his jacket, and Stiles hadn’t even seen her _do_ that. She was good. Stiles kind of felt bad for her, he really did. She’d been doing well there for a while, and on any other guy that would have totally worked. But Derek was surprisingly not a fan of the strong come on. Derek wasn’t really a fan of the subtle come on either, now that Stiles thought about it. 

Amber rallied well, straightening when she realized it wasn’t working, but she didn’t let that discourage her. She really was a trouper. She smiled brighter, reaching out a hand and running a fingertip across Derek’s knuckles. She didn’t see the slightest twitch of Derek’s hand but Stiles did and he sighed. 

“I’ll go see if your food is ready.” 

“Thanks,” Derek said sincerely as she walked off toward the kitchen.

Stiles knew where this was going. The same place it went with the girl at the ice cream place. And the guy at the bowling alley. And the drag queen that one time they’d actually gone to Jungle with to Danny to help him get over a bad break up. 

She was going to ask him out and Derek was going to decline and then she would be crushed. Because who wouldn’t be crushed after getting turned down by Derek Hale? There might even be tears. There had been at the bowling alley. 

“She’s gonna ask you out,” Stiles said. 

“Probably,” Derek said, like the idea was physically painful.

“She’s pretty hot,” Stiles offered and Derek hummed non-committaly. “She seems really into you.” Derek just rolled his eyes. “But seriously dude, she could be the one. Did you notice her earrings? They were little moons Derek. _Little moons_. It’s like this was meant to be.” 

“Stiles,” Derek’s voice was chiding but Stiles could hear the smile in it and he couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Oh please. Your life is so hard. Attractive people throwing themselves at you everywhere you go. Must be horrible.” Stiles said and Derek huffed. “But seriously, I’ve never seen anyone get annoyed at being asked out.” 

“It’s _rude_ ,” Derek said gruffly and Stiles stared at him confused. 

“How is it rude?” Stiles threw his hands up. 

“It’s rude because I’m obviously with someone,” Derek pointed out and Stiles’s mouth gaped open. 

“But, you’re just with me,” Stiles said. “It’s not like we’re on a date.” 

Derek’s whole body stiffened and that suddenly Stiles’s inner voice was screaming at him this time, “ _DANGER WILL ROBINSON!”_

“Wait,” Stiles took a step forward and Derek took a step back. “Is this a date?” he asked astonished. “Have we been going on _dates_? _Are we dating?_ ” 

“Obviously not,” Derek said through gritted teeth.

“We are,” Stiles said, thinking about it more. Was the ice cream parlor a date? Derek let Stiles get two scoops _and_ as many toppings as he wanted. He even gave Stiles the rest of his cone when Stiles realized that gummi bears and cookie dough _did not_ mix. And if the ice cream parlor was a date the bowling alley _had_ to be a date. Derek had bought him curly fries and walked him through the proper way to throw a strike. 

And if those had both been dates then that night at Jungle was totally a date. “Holy shit,” Stiles whispered as he remembered it. Derek, a solid line of heat against his back, Derek’s hands, soft but firm on Stiles hip, moving him to the beat. He’d stumbled into bed around 3 am after bringing a drunk Danny home and jerked off to the memory of Derek's lips grazing his ear, and the back of his neck, and then cursed himself for once again falling for someone so completely out of his league.

  
Except apparently not _completely_ out of his league. “We’re dating.” Stiles said warming to the idea. “You’ve been secretly dating me.” 

“I haven’t been secretly dating you,” Derek sighed but his shoulders weren’t stiff anymore so Stiles was counting that as a win. 

“You have. You’ve been dating me without telling me. Which really, isn’t that something you thought I should have known?” Stiles asked him expectantly. 

“I thought you did know,” Derek sounded exasperated still, but in a fond sort of way and Stiles was struck with a sudden realization.

“Oh my God,” Stiles smiled brightly. “You _like_ me.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Derek actually laughed. 

Amber returned with their food before Stiles could say anything else. For the date. That they were currently on. Their fourth date to be exact. Stiles frowned. Derek could hardly be surprised that Stiles wasn’t fully aware of his intentions, considering it was their fourth date and Derek hadn’t even tried to kiss him yet. 

Derek paid while Amber jumped right back into their one sided flirting, cleavage first. “My numbers on there, you should give me a call,” Amber offered, handing him the receipt seductively and Stiles didn’t even realize someone could _do_ that. “I get off at 11. We could go out for a drink, or maybe coffee. Maybe both.” 

And wow, rude. Because Stiles was _right_ there. And now that he knew this was a date, he didn’t feel bad for her, at all. Before Derek could turn her down Stiles moved in, cupping Derek’s cheek and guiding their lips together. Derek turned and grabbed his waist, pulling him closer and Stiles smiled, nipping softly at Derek’s bottom lip then soothing it with his tongue. Derek groaned, chasing Stiles’s tongue with his own as Stiles’s moved his hand from Derek’s cheek into his hair, tilting his head for a better angle. Derek’s fingers found their way under Stiles’s shirt, his thumb dipping into Stiles’s waistband to trace over Stiles’s hipbone lightly. Stiles thrust his hips forward and Derek tore his mouth away reluctantly, his breath coming fast, his grip on Stiles’s hips tightening almost painfully. 

Stiles smiled when he took Derek in, pupils blown, lips red and swollen. He seemed a bit dazed and Stiles felt a thrill go through him because _he’d_ done that. Stiles turned to Amber who seemed a bit dazed herself and smiled. 

“Sorry, he’s got plans,” Stiles said a lot steadier than he felt. He purposely ignored the receipt and grabbed the bag of food before turning back to Derek. “You ready?” 

“Yeah,” Derek said, his voice rough as he dug his car keys from his pocket. 

“Can I drive?” Stiles asked as they walked to the door. This seemed to shake Derek out of his trance and he snorted. “Not a chance.” 

“Oh come on, we’re dating. That means I get to drive your car,” Stiles said. 

“That’s not even remotely what it means,” Derek said holding the door open for him. 

“That’s totally what it means,” Stiles scoffed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://www.bella8876.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Sometimes I'm funny.


End file.
